Le Soldat Bleu
by djyankee
Summary: Jeune étudiant de 21 ans, Chris découvre en lui des pouvoirs révélés par des rêves toutes les nuits. Vivre avec ces pouvoirs sera une tâche plus difficile que prévu


**Le soldat bleu**

Lorsque le rêve dépasse toutes raisons.  
Chris fait un rêve qui se veut insistant depuis 5mois, le jour de ses 21 ans, que veut dire se rêve aux allures de film de super héros? Ce rêve peut il être la réalité finalement?

**CHAPITRE 1: **Du rêve à la réalité

Comme tout le monde, Chris se lève le matin, avec une différence, celle de sortir d'un rêve identique jour après jour. Chris Serot, jeune étudiant en école de commerce à Paris,21 ans, châtains aux yeux verts. Sociable et serviable Chris compte toujours sur ses deux meilleurs amis Tom et Mélanie.

Tom à 20 ans, grand et costaud à l'allure de rugbyman il est un très bon élève, contrairement à Chris qui arrive tout juste à la moyenne. Mélanie quant à elle est certainement la fille la plus jolie de l'université de part sa simplicité et sa gentillesse, même si elle n'a toujours pas compris que Chris l'aimer plus que par amitié.

« Chris ! Lève-toi, dans 10 minutes tu dois être en cours! »

Laetitia, la mère de Chris, celle à qui il doit tout, elle l'a élevé seule, son père étant parti il y à 12 ans pour une autre femme. Une femme travailleuse et très gentille. Elle est vendeuse dans une grande boutique de luxe de Paris.

« Oui maman, j'arrive, je suis déjà près »

Plongé dans ses pensés, Chris se réveille une fois de plus en pensant à ce rêve si réel, 5 mois, 152 nuits que ce film se répète dans ses nuits.  
Un café rapide et il monte vite dans sa voiture, tout au long du trajet Chris ne pense qu'a une seule chose, en parler. Il est décidé, même s'il passera pour un fou, il faut en parler, à Tom pour limiter la casse. C'est certainement le seul capable de le croire.

Après une matinée banale sur les bancs de l'université, Chris demande a Tom de manger avec lui au café d'en face à midi, Mélanie rentre chez elle, le moment idéal pour tenter de parler à Tom. Son amour pour Mélanie l'empêche de lui parler de peur de la faire fuir.  
Assis à la terrasse Tom arrive, souriant, et s'assoit avec lui.

« Alors mon petit Chris, que ce passe t'il? Je te sent pensif aujourd'hui »

« Il faudrait que je te parle Tom, ce n'est pas banal, certainement pas réel mai j'ai besoin d'en parler »

« Vas y, t'inquiète mec, je t'écoute »

« Promet de ne pas te foutre de moi »

« C'est si grave? Tu me connais, j'écoute juste »

Hésitant, se mordillant les lèvres, ne pas savoir comment l'annoncer est angoissant.

« Alors Chris, c'est grave ? »

« Non non, mais très étrange »

« Lance toi, t'inquiète »

« Voilà, ça fait 5 mois que je fait le même rêve, au détail près, il est si réel que je commence à y croire et me poser de questions. J'aimerais découvrir si ça existe vraiment. »

Cherchant à comprendre et à le rassurer, Tom le regarde avec un air amical:

« Tu a du voir quelque chose qui t'a choqué, raconte moi le rêve maintenant »

« Il est très spécial »

« C'est pas grave »

« Dans ce rêve je rencontre un homme, Djogan, une quarantaine d'années, un maître de pouvoir qui veut me prendre sous son aile. Il forme une armée, l'armée bleue, tous ses élèves ont des pouvoirs et s'entrainent pour les maîtriser, en faire le bien. Je suis un de ces soldats, je dois me rendre au centre de Djogan. »

Surpris, Tom ne sais plus quoi dire

« Tu vois, c'est fou »

« Si je ne te connaissait pas j'aurais rigolé et aurais pensé que tu est fou. Mais là, je me pose des questions »

« Quelles questions »

« Comment est-ce possible que tu fasse ce rêve et surtout, comment tu peux y croire »

« Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas, tant pis, je pense chercher la réalité. »

« Comment ça? Que vas-tu faire? »

« Selon ce rêve c'est à canne que je trouverais le centre, je vais y aller. »

« Tu es fou mec, tu vas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête ? »

« Non, ça fait bien trop longtemps que j'attends pour en finir avec ce rêve »

Tom est de nature spontané et ne veux pas laisser tomber son meilleur ami

« Je viens avec toi, au pire ce sera des vacances. De toute façon mardi c'est mon anniversaire, si t'es pas là je ne le fait pas. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu annule ton anniversaire pour ça, reste avec ta famille. »

« Non, de toute façon, c'est le sud! On pourra faire la fête! »

Tom est motivé, plus pour la fête que par ce rêve, mais il partira avec son ami.  
Chris souris pour le première fois de la journée, de voir son ami si solidaire, mais il lui demande une faveur.

« Il ne faut pas en parler à Mélanie, je ne lui dirais qu'en rentrant si tout ça est réel. »

« Je comprends, faudrait pas quelle te prenne pour un fou, ça casserait tes chance avec elle. »

D'un air mal à l'aise, Chris répond:

« De quoi parle tu, pas du tout, je ne suis pas amoureux, tu me connais »

« Justement ... »

Tom le regarde avec un grand sourire, Chris ne savais pas que Tom était au courant de son amour secret.  
Souriant, conscient de leurs folie, les deux amis retourne en cours avec en tête ce départ pour Cannes.

**CHAPITRE 2:** A la recherche de l'inconnu

Dimanche matin, dans le train pour cannes, des centaines de questions trottent dans la tête des deux jeunes hommes, sans se dire un mot, ils sont pensifs. Lorsque le portable de Tom sonne.

« C'est Mel, qu'est ce que je lui dit ? »

« Dit lui que tu es aux courses, avec ta mère, je ne sais pas moi. »

« Allo? Oui Mel, comment ça vas? …. Non je ne peux pas sortir, je suis avec ma mère aux courses, on cherche pour mon anniversaire... Oui je te rappellerais …. Bisous... »

« Elle t'as cru? »

« Oui mais elle rappellera, c'est sur. Quel idiot j'ai oublié de lui dire un truc. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien que tu e amoureux d'elle! »

« T'es con! »

Chris sourit à Tom, comme s'il le remerciait de ce qu'il fait pou lui.

_Arrivée à Cannes _

Les pieds sur le quai, un regard panoramique, le sac à dos fournis du nécessaire, les deux amis souris de voir ce paysage de vacances. Un regard, une grande inspiration pour sentir directement l'odeur du sel que dégage la mer toute proche.  
Tom se demande toujours ce qu'il faut faire, où se rendre?

« On fait quoi maintenant Chris? »

« On trouvera, Djogan doit me guider »

« Tu y crois vraiment alors? »

« J'espère, tous le monde veut avoir des pouvoirs, non? »

« C'est vrai, ça serait cool! »

Durant 10 minutes, rien ne se passe, le rêve coule et la réalité reprend le dessus.  
Tom intervient

« Je crois que c'est fini, viens on va vers la mer, au moins on ne sera pas venu pour rien. »

« T'as raison, on va visiter tout ça. »

les deux amis marchèrent vers le bord de mer décidés à s'amuser. Arrivé sur la croisette, Chris s'aperçoit que le feu tricolore n'est pas habituel, au lieu du vert, il voit clairement un flèche vers la gauche éclairé en bleu turquoise. Chris attrape Tom par le bras:

« Tom regarde, tu vois comme moi, cette flèche bleu, je suis sur que c'est un signe! »

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais de la a dire qu'il faut suivre cette flèche »

« Ça coûte rien mec, s'il te plait, on essais? »

Un soupir, mais Tom accepte, si ça peut faire plaisir à Chris.  
D'un pas rapide, Chris par en direction de la flèche, il ne fait plus attention a Tom et reste attentif au moindre signe qui pourrait se présenter à lui. Pour lui c'est une chance de prouver qu'il n'est pas fou, peut être que Mélanie le croiras.

Au coin de la rue, Chris aperçoit un graffiti bleu turquoise, avec l'inscription S.B, pour Chris c'est l'évidence de la réalité de son rêve.

« Tom, regarde ça, tu peut me croire maintenant? »

« Le pire c'est ça, je te crois »

Un rapide regard complice, une envi, une excitation de trouver le lieu. L'impression d'être dans un jeu vidéo ou encore une grosse fiction américaine.  
Quelques mètre plus loin, Chris s'arrête net, une pointe au crane le saisi et une voix résonne

_« Chris, bienvenue chez les soldats bleu, emprunte cette porte à droite. »_

Un regard apeuré à Tom

« J'ai quelqu'un qui ma parler, c'est bizarre »

« Comment ça? Tu par en vrille mec »

« Il faut prendre cette porte là »

« Elle est condamnée, ça mène à rien »

« Essayons! »

En effet, la porte s'ouvre, qui aurait pensé ouvrir une porte dans un tel état. Une fois entré, c'est un couloir sombre qui se présente devant eux, une légère angoisse mais Chris s'y avance.

« On est devenu fou Chris, c'est n'importe quoi »

« Aller, s'il te plait, viens, on sait jamais. »

Une hésitation à ouvrir cette dernière porte d'où sort de la lumière par les jointures, les deux amis se lancent.

**CHAPITRE 3:** Le souffle coupé

Un immense hangar d'où jaillit une guerre surnaturelle, des flammes, de l'eau, du métal, discrètement les deux amis regardent cette guerre bouche baie.

"Chris, c'est pas réel, c'est pas possible"

"J'en étais sur, ça existe!"

Tout à coup un homme plus vieux que les autre s'avance vers eux, selon Chris c'et Djogan.

"Mes amis, bonjour, n'ayez pas peur, je vous présente l'armée bleu."

"Bonjour"

Timide, la peur au ventre, tous les sentiments sont mélangés et très peu de sons sorte de leurs bouche.

"Je sais els questions que vous vous posez, alors je vais y répondre."

"Ok"

"Mes amis, ces jeunes sont les soldats bleu, leurs nom est dû à la lueur bleu qui brille dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs. Peu de personne on de pouvoir en France, mon devoir est de les découvrir et les faire venir ici, car ce pouvoir doit être mis en oeuvre pour le bien."

"Je n'ai pas de pouvoir"

"Tu ne le sais pas encore."

"Je ne comprend pas"

"Alors!" s'adressant à sa trentaine d'élèves, d'un air menaçant "Attaquer ce jeune! C'est un traitre!"

Chris, les yeux grands ouverts ne comprend plus, il à peur, il est tombé dans un piège.

"Chris court !" cri Tom, il est terrorisé

Il reste planté là, il ne sait plus quoi faire, la porte s'est refermé et d'un seul coup, une pointe de fer d'une dizaine de centimètres lui passe devant les yeux et se plante dans la porte. Là c'est dangereux. Chris commence à courir le long du mur a droite, pas d'autre solution, il se dit que c'était un piège, il n'en sortira pas vivant. Regardant les soldats, Chris reçoit des boules de feu, un homme se téléporte à coté de lui en tentant de le frapper, Chris court de plus en plus vite lorsque tout à coup.

Le temps se ralenti, tous sont presque immobile et attaque à une vitesse très lente, que se passe t'il ?

Chris est en pouvoir, il à le pouvoir de courir plus vite, tellement vite que les autres ne le voit plus, il voit le monde au ralentit. Il anticipe les attaques, s'avance vers les soldats qui tire dans un autre sens, il les attaque pour pouvoir sortir d'ici avec Tom, un coup de poing dans le ventre, un coup de pied sur l'autre, balayage du suivant, et a tour de rôle, tous les soldats sont a terre. Lorsque tout à coup il entend:

"STOOOOOP!"

Il s'arrête, stupéfait de ce qu'il vient de faire, il regarde les autres, à terre, se tordant de douleur.

"Cet entrainement a été fructueux!"

"Djogan, je ne comprends pas, j'ai des pouvoir, il ne m'attaquait pas vraiment? C'est incroyable"

Tom le regarde avec un grand sourire

"C'est incroyable, incroyable"

"Petit, tu es un soldat bleu, reste le, ne dit rien personne, et met toi au service du bien."

"Mais comment j'ai fait pour jamais me rendre compte de ça?"

"Ton don ne se révèle qu'en cas de grande peur"

"Merci, j'ai été servis, vous avez failli me tuer"

"Non, ces jeunes maitrisent leurs pouvoirs, comme toi d'ici quelque temps, tu dois le maitriser au maximum, il fait parti de toi."

"C'est juste lorsque je cours?"

"Non non, ce sont tes mouvements, tu peux faire ça avec tes bras par exemple, tu à le don d'aller plus vite que le temps"

"C'est fou"

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il réalise que la magie existe, qu'il peut faire de grande chose avec ce pouvoir. Mais, Mélanie, elle ne risque pas d'avoir peur de ça ?

Tom le regarde d'un air surpris, et admiratif, c'est une réelle chance d'avoir un pouvoir, n'importe quel personne voudrait en avoir un, aujourd'hui, Chris veux s'en servir pour se faire plaisir, et faire plaisir au autre.  
Sortant du hangar, retour à la réalité, Tom et Chris cherche un petit hôtel dans les rues proche du centre. Un modeste hôtel est devant eux, il sera parfait pour passer la nuit, le reste du temps ils seront au centre et en ville.

"Chris, tu te rend compte de la chance que tu as? C'est génial"

"C'est vrai mais une chose m'échappe"

"Quoi?"

"Djogan à dit que personne ne doit le savoir, mais tu es au courant, et il n'a rien dit"

"C'est vrai, il faudra lui demander comment faire, j'espère qu'il ne me tuera pas"

"Mais non, on va trouver une solution"

Les deux amis regardaient la télé avant de s'endormir tranquillement après avoir vécu ce qui sera certainement, la plus incroyable journée de leurs vies.

**Chapitre 4:** La maitrise

Lundi matin, un beau soleil, les deux collègues se réveillent les yeux pleins d'étoiles et de rêves.

"Tom, devine quoi!"

"T'as faim?"

"Non! Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas ça, c'est la première fois en 5 mois que je dort bien, que je ne rêve pas de tout ça, je suis le plus heureux je crois bien"

"Il te manque l'amour de Mélanie"

Un air taquin de Tom

"Tait toi!"

Le portable sonne, c'est Mélanie, légère angoisse des deux jeunes hommes.

"Et je dit quoi maintenant?"

"Dit lui qu'on est venu à Cannes faire la fête entre garçon."

"Tu crois que Djogan a la gueule d'un DJ?"

Ils rigolent et Tom décroche

"Oui Mel! ... Non je t'explique, on est à Cannes, désolé, on est partit pour voir un ami d'enfance à Chris... Non Mel on est venu entre Mec, nous en veux pas s'il te plait, je te tiens au courant quand on rentre... Bisous Mel, Chris t'embrasse...ciao"

"T'es con ou quoi, j'ai jamais dit que je l'embrasser"

"T'inquiète, ça vas le faire"

"Bon on y vas?"

Tom et Chris partent pour le centre, au passage ils prennent un petit café. Discutant de leurs meilleurs souvenirs, ils arrivent au centre d'entrainement.

"Bonjour Djogan! Ça va ?"

"Oui très bien, près pour t'entrainer mon petit?"

"Très bien!"

"Vas avec Mathieu, il te donnera des conseils sur la maîtrise"

Chris part pour s'entrainer pendant que Tom, hésitant, s'adresse à Djogan"

"Djogan, je peux vous poser une question?"

"Oui mon petit"

"Vous avez dit que l'on doit pas révéler ce pouvoir au autre personnes, mais je suis au courant moi"

"Il ne faut pas le divulguer comme un trophée, mais les amis peuvent être au courant, si ils sont comme toi, compréhensif."

"Je ne dirais rien"

"Tu n'en auras pas besoin, mardi tu comprendras. Enfin demain."

"Comprendre quoi?"

"Rien de grave" un rapide clin d'œil et il se tourne pour regarder ses élèves, Chris a rejoin Mathieu qui lui, a le pouvoir de se téléporter, il lui explique que la source viens de la concentration et d'y penser au plus fort. Pendant ce temps, Tom se pose des question, à savoir pourquoi Djogan lui à dit ça, et espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, en tout cas rien qui puisse lui faire tenir sa langue à jamais.

"Chris, tu vas courir au plus vite dans le hangar, je vais te suivre en me téléportant, c'est moins fatigant, tu vas y arriver, sache que la maîtrise, c'est de trouver l'exacte frontière entre la réalité et le pouvoir."

"Ok, on est parti"

Chris commence à courir tandis que Mathieu le suit en se téléportant

"Cour! Cour! De plus en plus vite!"

"Essai de me rattraper, haha!"

Il réussi, a l'œil nu, Chris est invisible, seul une trainé flou est visible et se déplace a une allure incroyable, pour Cris, il court normalement mais le temps est ralentit. Tom est bluffé, il se demande comment est-ce possible de voir de telles choses.

Chris s'arrête, le sourire au lèvre, et s'avance vers Djogan.

"Mes parents avaient un pouvoir?"

"Non Chris, la source de ces pouvoirs est abstraite, les ancêtres appelaient ça "la matrice des forces" n'importe qui peu avoir ce pouvoir, mais selon les anciens, ces forces choisissent de bonnes personnes. C'est pas forcément toujours le cas."

"Tout ça est tellement irréel, j'ai du mal à y croire"

"Ça viendra"

Les deux jeunes hommes rentre à l'hôtel, Tom réfléchi tout de même toujours à ce que lui à dit Djogan. Arrivé à l'hôtel Chris regarde Tom comme s'il aller faire quelque chose

"Tu prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au 5eme étage, moi je prend l'escalier"

"Ok, si tu perds, j'appel Mélanie pour lui dire ce que tu ressent pour elle."

"Euh...OK"

Il s'élance dès que Tom monte dans ascenseur, et arrivé au 5eme étage, à l'ouverture de la porte, Chris est là, assis par terre.

"T'as été long!"

"Salaud"

Ils rient et rentre dans la chambre se mettre devant la télé.  
Tom veux comprendre les dires de Djogan et en parle à Chris

"Mec! Djogan m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave si j'était au courant car tes proches peuvent le savoir, mais il ne fait pas en faire un pouvoir pour le public."

"C'est super, je ne compte pas devenir une star ou quoi que ce soit. Mais j'aimerais bien être footballeur professionnel. Avec ma vitesse je serais le meilleur."

"Ce n'est pas ça, il m'a dit que je n'aurais pas besoin de tenir ma langue, on verra demain...je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Je ne sais pas, rien de grave t'inquiète pas."

"J'espère"

Une douche, un petit repas, et au lit.  
Le lendemain matin, les deux garçons se réveillent, Chris regarde Tom et s'adresse à lui:

"Bon anniversaire mec! Une belle journée pour toi. Je suis désolé tu n'es même pas avec ta famille pour ton anniversaire"

"Je suis bien mieux ici, on vit un rêve, voir ce que je vois tout les jour c'est juste génial."

"Ce soir on se fait un bon repas mec! C'est pas tout les jour ton anniversaire"

"Et c'est pas tout les jours qu'on découvre que son meilleur pot a des pouvoirs."

"On déjeune en face?"

"Ok c'est moi qui régale"

Tom et Chris s'habille pour aller déjeuner au petit café d'en face avant de retourner au centre d'entrainement. Ils prennent peu à peu l'habitude de ces pouvoirs et des entrainements, Chris a hâte de pouvoir l'utiliser à la perfection, aider les gens, pourquoi pas?

En attendant les deux jeunes se rendent au centre, sauf que sur le trajet un événement viens tout changer.

**CHAPITRE 5:** Le pouvoir de l'amitié

A l'angle de la rue pour rejoindre le centre, Tom traverse la rue lorsque il se retrouve nez à nez avec un camion de livraison lancé à grande vitesse sur tourne la tête, le regarde, rien a faire, il est trop rapide, trop lourd, trop près. Tom met les mains devant son visage et s'accroupi, Chris cri, et regarde son ami, impuissant, il court pour le sortir de la, avec sa vitesse il veut l'attraper et le sauver, il court, rentre en force, il attrape Tom et arrive sur le trottoir. D'un grand ouf, les deux jeunes hommes sont encore sous le choc, mais quelque chose est bizarre, le camion est figé, les deux roue arrières décollé du sol, il ne bouge plus, il n'est pas un équilibre, que ce passe t'il? Le camion est bel est bien figé comme une statue, comme si on venait de le prendre en photo. Du camion sort le chauffeur, et là, stupéfait, Tom est Chris encore sous le choc, silencieux, voient Djogan, c'était lui, le chauffeur du camion de livraison, que fait t'il?

Djogan s'avance vers les deux garçons

"Vous êtes fou Djogan? Vous avez failli le tuer!"

"Mon petit, regarde ce qu'a fait Tom"

"Quoi? C'est moi qui ai fait ça? Le camion est immobile!"

"et oui Tom, comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'aura pas a tenir ta langue car tu es un soldat bleu toi aussi. Si vous êtes ami, ce n'est pas par pur hasard, c'est ce pouvoir inconnu qui vous a lié, vous êtes le couple d'ami le plus puissant que je connais, avec de l'entrainement vous pourrez faire de grande chose.

"J'y crois pas, Chris t'a vu ça ? J'au le pouvoir d'immobiliser les choses!"

"Ouah! Il peut immobiliser ce qu'il veux?"

"Il fallait attendre tes 21 ans pour pouvoir utiliser ton pouvoir, aujourd'hui tu as le pouvoir de contrôler à distance toutes matière comportant du métal, là tu à immobilisé ce camion."

"C'est incroyable, j'y crois pas."

Les deux amis se regardent en souriant, comme si ils avaient reçu un cadeau, heureux il se relèvent et parte avec Djogan en direction du centre.

"Merci Chris, tu m'a quand même sauver la vie, tu as réussi à utiliser ton pouvoir a temps pour aller plus vite que le camion"

"En effet, Tom a raison, tu as été courageux et efficace Chris, je te félicite, tu apprends vite. Il te faut encore un peu d'entrainement mais tu est sur de bon rails"

"Combien de temps il faut compter pour être près et autonome?"

"Il n'y a pas de temps prédéfini, mais environ 1 mois.

"Quoi? Mais on doit rentrer nous!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, je te donnerais toutes les démarche à suivre pour vous entrainer chez vous. Enfin pas dans votre maison de préférence."

Ils arrivent tous les trois au centre, montent dans le bureau de Djogan pour décider de la longueur de leurs séjours. Ils doivent repartir. Djogan leurs écrit sur une feuille de papier toutes les techniques à mettre en œuvre pour progresser et gérer à la perfection leurs pouvoir.

"Tom descend donc, prend des objets en métal et envoi les contre le mur"

"J'y vais"

il part chercher des haltère, des boules de pétanques, des boites de conserves, tout ce qu'il peu trouver. Ses premiers essais ne sont pas concluant, jusqu'a ce qu'il arrive à lancer une boule de pétanque en l'air, mais un peu trop haut peu être. La boule traverse la vitre du haut du hangar, tous le regarde, Djogan de son bureau le regarde d'un air mi satisfait, mi moqueur, Tom lui dit:

"Désolé! Je suis pas très précis encore!"

Djogan rit et retourne s'assoir avec Chris. Chris lui demande:

"Ces pouvoir sont géniaux, et il est évident que je vais m'en servir pour aider ceux qui en on besoin, comme Tom tout à l'heure, mais personne n'a jamais utilisé sa force pour faire le mal?"

"A ton avis Chris?"

"Moi je pense que oui"

"Florent, un élève que j'ai eu il y à de cela 10 ans, grand, mince, un peu arrogant mais gentil tout de même. Il nous à trahis, il est passé du coter du mal, de ce coté là aussi il recrute tout comme moi. L'avantage c'est que moi j'ai le pouvoir de rentrer dans les pensées des gens, leurs parler même comme je l'ai fait pour toi et tant d'autre."

"Il est où maintenant?"

"Je ne le sais pas hélas, il y a 2 ans, nous nous somme affronter dans un duel violent, avec moi il y avait Mathieu qui été plus jeune. Griador, comme il aimait s'appelé, a perdu face a nous mais il n'est pas mort."

"Alors il peut revenir a tout moment? Il est où?"

"En ma connaissance il à une base sous terraine dans les Alpes, il forme des Soldats, les Soldat rouge. Simplement car la matrice fait de toi le bien ou le mal, Lorsque tes yeux devienne rouge quand tu utilise tes pouvoir, c'est que tu veux le mal."

"Il a toujours été comme ça?"

"Non il à pris goût au luxe, au vol, au meurtre, il est devenu le premier soldat rouge depuis des années. Il conditionne ses disciples au mal, leurs montre ce qu'il gagne à être le mal et il dresse une armée."

"Notre armée est grande?"

"Nous comptons environs 50 membres dans notre armée, que j'aime appeler famille. Griador, lui doit en avoir un peu mois."

"Pourquoi n'attaquons nous pas?"

"Mon Dieu non! Nous ne savons pas où il est, et sincèrement, j'espère ne pas le revoir."

Tom remonte dans le bureau, fiers de son entrainement car il a réussi ses jets, il comprend de mieux en mieux sa force et son utilisation.

Mais il est temps, ils doivent rentrer à Paris.

"Djogan? Il peut nous retrouver ?"

"Florent sais qui sont mes élève grâce à son pouvoir. Il peu observer a distance, ce qu'il veut, il peut même nous voir en ce moment même."

"Alors nous avons des ennemis"

"De quoi vous parlez?"

"N'y pense plus, il ne ressurgira pas"

Tom est Chris repartent pour l'hôtel, ils doivent faire leurs affaires. Sur la route Chris explique l'histoire de Griador à Tom qui lui est toujours en train de se réjouir de ce qu'il maîtrise. Sur tout le chemin, pendant que Chris lui parle, il lance avec son pouvoir, les canettes et boites de conserves sur le côté.

**CHAPITRE 6 :** Une nouvelle routine

Le lendemain, Chris et Tom disent au revoir a Djogan et aux élèves, ils promettent de revenir un jour, ils partent des étoiles plein les yeux et bien décidé à faire de leurs pouvoir un atout pour leurs vie professionnelle et quotidienne. Djogan leurs demande de s'entrainer encore pas mal de temps pour pouvoir géré ce don et éviter les erreurs. Un grand sourire à tous, des tapes sur l'épaules, des amitiés se sont crées en quelques jours. Tom et Chris promette de se tenir en relation via internet et téléphone.

"Chris on doit y aller, on va rater le train sinon"

"Oui on y vas, au revoir Djogan et merci pour tout, ciao les gars!"

Un signe de la main et les deux amis se dirige vers la gare tout en discutant de leurs dons, de ce qu'il pourrait en faire, ce qu'il en on déjà fait.

A l'entré de la gare le portable de Chris sonne

"C'est Mel, on lui a pas donné de nouvelle, et pourquoi elle m'appelle moi maintenant ?"

"Dit lui la vérité, on rentre, dans 4h on sera la, dit lui de venir à la maison ce soir, tu dors chez moi on lui dira toute la vérité."

"Tu crois?"

"C'est notre meilleure ami, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, elle comprendra."

"Allo?... oui Mel on rentre on va monter dans le train là... on en à pour 4h environ, on sera là pas trop tard...passe chez Tom ce soir j'y serais, on doit te raconter tout ça...OK bisou!...ciao"

"Alors?"

"C'est ok, elle à dit que ce n'était pas trop tôt, il faut lui dise ce qu'on faisait"

"Ça va pas être facile mais on va lui dire calmement elle comprendra"

"On lui montre un film de fiction avant ? Elle y croira plus"

Rires "non ça va aller"

Durant tout le trajet les deux collègues parlent de tout et de rien, comme si leur amitié n'était pas assez forte, aujourd'hui elle est encore plus renforcée.

_Arrivée à Paris_

Les revoilà chez eux, ils aiment retrouver le paysage qu'il connaisse dans le moindre recoin

"Même si ça sent plus les pots d'échappements que la mer, je l'aime bien moi cette ville"

"C'est chez nous c'est normal, sans être chauvin, on est bien ici"

Ils montent dans le premier taxi venu et rentre chacun chez soi avant de se retrouver d'ici 2h chez Tom avec Mel. Elle à tant manquer à Chris, mais surtout, ne rien dire.  
De retour chez lui Chris ouvre la porte et vois sa mère dans le salon:

"CHRIS! Mon ange, comment ça va? Alors ce voyage scolaire été bien ou c'était encore pourri comme tu dis"

Ha! C'est vrai que sa mère croit que c'était un voyage scolaire, mais soulagement elle n'a pas découvert le mensonge.

"Oui, pour une fois c'était pas mal, la mer, les belles voitures, les stars, c'était pas mal!"

"Haha, tu ne m'a pas envoyé de carte postale"

"Non, mais on est partit qu'une semaine, je me suis dit que ça ne valait pas le coup"

"Pas grave, vas te laver et te reposer"

"Je vais chez Tom ce soir, avec Mélanie on vas se rapeler les meilleur moments"

"Bon, ne vous couchez pas trop tard, même s'il n'y à pas cours demain."

"Oui on à droit a une journée de repos grâce au voyage, pas cours demain!"

Un repas rapide, et Chris part chez Tom.  
Toc Toc Toc

"A t'es là Chris, entre Mélanie n'est toujours pas la."

"J'espère qu'on trouvera les mots pour qu'elle comprenne"

"Elle comprendra j'en suis sur"

Peu de temps après, Mélanie arrive, elle aussi 21 ans, mais sans pouvoir ni rêve hantant ses nuit. La belle de Chris arrive avec un brin de rage du fait de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle de ses amis pendant une semaine.

"Salut les mecs! Salut Chris!"

"Salut Mel ça va?"

"Et vous, alors, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle c'est quoi de bordel, on me met à l'écart?"

"Non non, Chris va t'expliquer, rien de grave, mais voilà, c'est étrange, il faut que tu promettes de ne pas rire, de nous faire confiance et de ne pas en parler."

"Ça fait beaucoup de promesse ça. Vous me connaissez les mec, vous pouvez me faire confiance"

"Chris?"

"Heu...voilà, Mel nous sommes parti à cannes pour suivre un rêve que j'ai toutes les nuit pendant 5 mois."

"Voir le tapis rouge? Haha"

"Mel!"

"Pardon, ça va continue"

"Voilà, heu... en fait Tom et moi, on a des pouvoirs, un don, et nous devions allez a canne voir notre maître Djogan pour apprendre à le maîtriser."

"En effet si tu me l'avait pas fait promettre je serais plié en deux. haha"

"Il faut que tu nous crois"

"Mais c'est quoi une secte? Sans blague!"

"Bon Tom faut lui montrer!"

"Aller, aller y, montrer moi tout ça"

"Tu m'envoi la cuillère là bas?"

"OK!"

Tom tend le bras, se concentre et jette la cuillère sur Chris, Stupéfaite, Mel le regarde les yeux grands ouverts

"Mais...mais comment tu à fait ça? C'est une blague, sérieux!"

"Non Mel, j'ai le pouvoir de faire bouger le métal, je le déplace comme je veux"

"Non non non non non ! C'est pas vrai"

"et moi j'ai une vitesse plus vite que celle de la lumière, tien! Je vais aller reposer cette cuillère sans que tu m'es vu bouger"

En une fraction de seconde, Chris se lève, repose la cuillère, et se rassoit. Tom et mel n'on rien vu, seulement la cuillère est sur le bar.

"Non ! Mais j'en crois pas mes yeux!"

"Nous non plus au début, mais sa existe!"

"Je rentre les mecs, il faut que je me repose et prendre le temps de réaliser ce que vous me dite"

"N'en parle pas Mel, on te fait confiance"

"Pas de problème, toute façon personne ne me croira, je veux pas passer pour un folle"

Mélanie part, déboussolé, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle à vu. Elle rentre se couché plus tôt que prévu, mais ne dormira certainement pas de si tôt.

Pendant ce temps là, Tom et Chris réalise que tout ça est dur à croire, qu'une personne extérieure à ce phénomène ne peut pas réaliser tout de suite la réalité de ce don. Ils en rient mais savent que Mélanie devra être rassurée pour ne pas se sentir folle. En attendant, comme deux enfant devant un cadeau de noël, les deux amis s'impatiente d'aller jouer avec. Ils sortent dans le jardin de Tom, une grande pelouse mais aussi un grand débarrât de ferraille et de bois, depuis que son père à détruit le cabanon de jardinage qu'il veut changer. Tom cherche un moyen de s'entrainer. Une pille de tuyaux en fer l'interpelle, il regarde Chris et lui dit:

"Je t'envoi ça a toute vitesse un peu partout dans le jardin, tu dois tous les rattraper avant qu'il ne touche par terre, ok? Moi je travaille ma précision et toi ta vitesse de réaction.

"Ok, mais rien ne tombera!"

Tom lève très haut la première barre et c'est parti, il en jette partout, Chris est devenu invisible à ses yeux, il cherche a le voir pour envoyer les objets de l'autre côté. Chris court, saute le banc, marche sur le mur, il les attrape tous, il en attrape en vol, il va de plus en plus vite est s'arrête.

C'est fini, les deux collègues se regardent, rient et regarde combien de morceau de fer sont tombé a terre. Chris a poser chaque morceau ramassé sur un objet en hauteur, au final 4 ferraille sont a terre, et 23 sont en hauteur.

"Pas mal Chris! C'est incroyable!"

"Bien visé mec, tu m'as bien eu quand même"

C'est comme ça que chaque jour entre midi et deux heures, le soir, Tom et Chris s'entraînaient en s'amusant. Des jeux de football américain où Tom envoi le plus loin possible un objet quelconque et Chris doit l'attraper

"TOUCHDOWN ! Haha"

Petit à petit ils se livraient à des petits combats sans danger entre eux, entre les attaques de Tom et les esquives impressionnantes de Chris. Ses deux amis sont complémentaire et forme un duo très puissant.

La seul tache d'encre sur ce joli tableau, c'est Mélanie, ils l'aiment, Tom par amitié et Chris par amour, ils ne veulent ni l'un ni l'autre qu'elle ne leur parle plus, qu'elle els fuit. Comment faire ?

"Tom, Mélanie me manque, ça fait presque un mois qu'elle ne nous parle presque pas, c'est à peine un bonjour."

"moi aussi elle me manque, c'est pas le moment de lui faire une déclaration mec, mais il faut lui parler"

"Je vais chez elle"

"Tu peut y être en moins de deux!"

Mais cette fois ci, Chris prend la voiture et se rend chez Mélanie. Il sonne...

"C'est qui?"

"C'est Chris!"

"Ha... (Elle ouvre la porte) entre vas y"

Ils s'assoient sur le divan pour discuter

"Mel, tu me manque, je voudrais comprendre ce qui se passe, tu a peur de nous ? Nous sommes normal, mais nous avons ce pouvoir en plus, c'est plutôt une bonne chose."

"Oui...je te manque vraiment?"

"Bien sur, je t'ai...t'adore"

"Tu aller dire quoi ?"

"Rien du tout, je t'adore et j'aimerais que tu nous regarde comme avant et non comme des animaux répugnant ou encore des extraterrestres"

"Je vous est vu plusieurs fois jouer avec ça, vous entraîner, j'ai bien aimais. C'est drôle de vous voir faire des trucs bizarre comme ça."

"Je te promets que c'est que du bon, nous sommes normaux malgré ça."

"Je veux bien te croire, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place là."

"Les hommes ne peuvent pas se passer de la présence d'une fille. Reste avec nous, même sans pouvoirs magique, tu a des don naturels."

"Merci d'être passé Chris, je passerais vous voir une de ces jours, je verrais bien si je peu m'intégrer"

Tu es déjà intégré"

Mélanie fait un bisou sur la joue de Chris, il rougit comme jamais, pris en flagrant délit d'amour, il part et lui disant un simple

"Ciao Mel".

**CHAPITRE 7 :** La découverte

Un samedi après midi, Tom est Chris ont décidé de chercher un lieu isolé où s'entrainer régulièrement. Mélanie les à rejoins, elle veut les voir, et savoir si elle peut se faire une place dans le groupe de ces deux jeunes surnaturels. Elle sait au fond qu'elle aura sa place, car Tom et Chris l'adore, et elle les adore aussi.

La première recherche des jeunes hommes s'avère plutôt bien. Une vieille décharge d'ordures encombrantes. Pas d'aliments ou quoi que ce soit. Tom intervient:

"Au mois ça ne sent pas mauvais, et on a de la place"

"Oui, c'est sur, c'est pas mal ici"

Mélanie regarde cet endroit comme une montagne de déchet et non comme un lieu d'entrainement mais ça l'a fait sourire. L'absurdité de cette situation la rend curieuse.

"On y va Tom, c'est partit"

et ils se remettent à jouer comme deux enfant, comme le plus souvent, Tom envoi des objet que Chris rattrape tel un footballeur américain, mais depuis, il à progressé, pas un objet n'est tomber par terre, il les a même tous renvoyer vers Tom.

"Pas mal jeune!"

"Et oui, je te l'avais dit, je ne suis pas passable!"

"J'y arriverais t'inquiète pas"

"Tom! Essai de lever plusieurs objets avec une seule main"

Tom tend sa main vers le sol, ferme les yeux, se concentre, et lève sa main petit à a petit, il force et il lève. Il a réussi, il à lever 3 objet, une brouette, un réfrigérateur et du cuivre, en effet, c'est incroyable de voir tout ça au dessus de lui, comme la statut de la liberté, le bras levé sur sa montagne de déchet, Tom peu faire de grande chose.

Mélanie, regarde Tom comme si elle contemplé un tableau, elle adore finalement leurs pouvoirs.

"Ça va Mel?"

"Vous êtes fou! Moi j'ai rien, juste je vous regarde, c'est drôle de vous voir jouer"

"Reste avec nous Mel, je passerais un peu de temps avec toi aussi si tu veux"

Chris la regarde, cherchant une réponse, c'est la première fois qu'il ose lui faire un signe d'amour

"Oui on passera de bons moments comme avant"

Ce n'est pas la réponse rêvé, mais ça lui convient, il suffit de le voir devant Mélanie pour comprendre clairement qu'il l'aime. Comment fait 'elle pour ne pas le voir.

Tom s'approche, pas trop vite de peur de déranger et veut les laisser seul

"Je rentre les amis, je dois bosser, ciao ciao"

Chris, mal à l'aise, seul avec Mélanie viens de trouver une solution pour l'impressionner

"Mel tu veux voir le monde au ralentit? Faire comme moi, courir plus vite que tout?"

"Comment tu veux faire?"

"Donne-moi la main!"

Elle lui tend la main, il sourit, heureux, il commence à courir, Mélanie le suit et en quelques secondes, les deux amis se retrouvent unis dans le pouvoir de Chris. Mélanie ne comprend pas tout de suite, Chris cours sur la route, esquive les voiture unes à une, Mélanie est ébloui par ce don, voir ce qu'il fait, et finalement c'est vraiment génial.

Chris s'arrête devant chez Mélanie, il la dépose devant sa porte, comme dans les films d'amour, sauf que là, Mélanie l'embrasse sur la joue et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux:

"Merci Chris, vous m'aviez manqué aussi"

"De rien Mel, à demain"

Il rentre chez lui, en marchant cette fois et surtout en pensant à ce qu'il a fait, au visage de Mélanie, à ses yeux, il l'aime et chaque geste gentil de sa part à son encontre lui fait briller les yeux.

En arrivant chez lui, dans sa chambre, Chris constate qu'il à un message vocal sur son portable qu'il avait oublié là. C'est Djogan, super il donne des nouvelle de l'armée, Chris écoute le message:

"Bonjour Chris, nous te passons le bonjours ainsi qu'a Tom. Si je t'appelle aujourd'hui c'est que nous avons un problème majeur... Griador a ressurgit, cela fait deux ans jour pour jous aujourd'hui que je l'ai repoussé loin d'ici, aujourd'hui il nous à délivré un message vidéo... Il compte éliminer petit à petit chaque soldat de mon armée en commençant par les débutants... Vous êtes les dernier toi et Tom...s'il vous plait, faite attention, vous pouvez venir ici... nous pensons fort a vous."

les yeux fixant un point indéfini, Chris constate que son pouvoir n'a pas que des bon côté, selon Djogan, il va bientôt s'en servir pour réellement se défendre et mettre en péril celui qui veut le mal sur le Pays, Griador est puissant, comment faire. Il a le pouvoir de voir où nous sommes, qui nous sommes, comme s'il avait une camera au dessus de nous, sa concentration seule suffit à nous voir, il peut savoir où on se cache, d'où on arrive.

L'inquiétude de Chris lui brise le moral, il appelle Tom allongé sur son lit.

Une longue conversation entre les deux garçons, Chris lui explique la situation, ils cherchent ensemble un moyen d'échapper à cela, mais rien à faire. Si Griador vient pour les tuer, il faudra se battre. La réflexion est vite faite, ils ne sont pas assez entrainé, pas assez compétent...  
Chris part vite pour rejoindre Tom, il à été rapide, à peine raccroché que Chris à parcouru les deux kilomètres qui les séparent. Ils s'entrainent dans le jardin de Tom, encore et encore, il se lance des défis, des combats, Chris grimpe sur la maison, saute sur l'autre toi, sa rapidité lui permet de faire plus rapidement les gestes pour passer où il le veut.  
Chris regarde Tom et lui dit :

« Si on doit l'affronter, je me battrais jusqu'à la mort, il ne faut rien lâcher »

« On devra se battre ensemble, si la nature nous a donné ce pouvoir, c'est que nous devons en faire usage contre Griador. »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Oui, mais de toute façon, on doit le faire, comme dans les films mec, des héros, haha »

« Oui, on y arrivera ! »

Enthousiastes, Tom et Chris cachent leurs peurs pour en faire une force, ils se doivent de l'utiliser plutôt que fuir. »  
Une seule chose ne colle pas, pourquoi Djogan ne les rejoins pas pour les aider ? Chris décide de l'appeler. En rentrant chez lui, Chris, caché dans sa chambre téléphone vite a Djogan, qui à son avis, cache quelque chose.

« Djogan, c'est Chris, tu veux pas monter ? S'il vient ici, tu nous aideras. »

« Chris, si je monte, il me verra, il le saura, nous ne voulons pas créer une guerre totale. Chris, la matrice n'attribut pas les pouvoir par hasard, certain d'entre nous sont très puissant. »

« Tu veux dire que Griador est très puissant? Ça me rassure merci ! »

« Non Chris pas lui, mais toi. »

« Je ne comprends pas, j'ai quoi de spécial ? »

« Le maître de la vitesse est rare, car c'est certainement le plus puissant qu'il existe, le dernier maître de la vitesse avant toi était Floyd Planck, en 1869, selon l'histoire, il aurait monté une immense armée en Angleterre où il est née mais aussi dans tous les pays voisins. Tu est le deuxième maître de la vitesse, voilà pourquoi tu es si puissant et que je te fait confiance. »

« Tu ne cessera jamais de m'annoncer des faits incroyable ? »

« Utilise ton don au maximum et pour la bonne cause, tu seras le soldat le plus puissant qu'il soit. »

Sous le choc de cette révélation, Chris appelle Tom pour lui raconter. Sur ses épaules repose une pression énorme, celle d'être le deuxième Maître de la vitesse de l'histoire. Lorsque Griador l'aura compris, ce sera plus compliqué. C'est au lendemain, lors de la visite au quartier de la défense que Tom et Chris auront une surprise.

**CHAPITRE 8 : **La rencontre à ne pas souhaiter

Dans le cadre d'une sortie avec l'université, Tom, Chris et Mélanie se rendent au quartier de la défense avec un guide expliquant tous les aspects économiques présents. Chris est préocupé, pense à se que Djogan lui à dit, il n'écoute qu'a moitié le discours du guide. Mélanie intervient pour savoir ce qui se passe :

« Chris ça va pas ? A quoi tu pense ? »

« Rien Mel, juste un message que j'ai eu par Djogan »

« Djogan ? »

« Oui, le fameux maître qui nous a révélé avec Tom. En gros, nous sommes en danger. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le mal, l'armée rouge veux attaquer dans les jours qui viennent. »

« Je connais rien à ça, mais j'espère qui ne t'arrivera rien. »

Mélanie et Chris s'adresse un regard complice, et continu la visite. Sur la place, Tom est attentif au guide tandis que Chris regarde un peu partout comme si un danger s'approchait. Les amis s'éloignent un peu du groupe pour aller boire un coup à la terrasse du bar d'à coté. Tout à coup, un grand coup de feu éclate dans les airs, tout le monde s'et coucher, par en courant, que se passe t'il ? Chris regarde la place et s'aperçoit qu'une énorme boule de feu venait d'éclater au milieu de la place. Sur les marches au loin, deux hommes, L'un grand, sec avec un long manteau de fourrure, l'autre plus petit avec des lunettes de soleil. C'est certain, c'est Griador avec un de ses soldat, une immense peur se ressent sur le visage de Tom et Chris.

« Merde ! Tom, c'est lui ! »

« On est mal »

« Mel, rentre chez toi ! vite ! »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas vous laisser ! »

La peur de Chris lui donne des iles, un courage, un devoir

« Mel, je t'aime, je ne me pardonnerais jamais que tu es un accident à cause de moi. Rentre s'il te plait. »

Mélanie hésite, fait un bisou sur la joue de Chris, et part en courant.  
Les deux amis se regardent, et tel un devoir obligatoire, se dirige sur la place, à la manière de deux agents secrets. Ils se présentent devant Griador. De peur, d'angoisse, de folie, les deux jeunes sont figés devant lui. Chris s'adresse aux deux hommes.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Haha ! Imbécile, tu le sais très bien, tu es un élève de Djogan ! Je vais vous détruire, et en suivra tous les autres ! L'armée rouge vaincra ! »

« Risque pas ! »

« Plus envie de me battre, j'ai mis au point la balle explosive. Rigolo non ? si je la fais tomber elle détruire la moitié de cette ville. »

« Fait-nous voir cette balle ! »

Gridor sort la bille de sa poche, une bille rouge brillante, Chris pense de suite à la récupéré, il s'élance et en une fraction de seconde se retrouve a la même place avec la bille dans les mains.  
Griador stupéfait, regarde Chris :

« Non ! Tu es un maître de la vitesse ? Je n'y crois pas ! »

« Tu crois ? Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici ! »

Les deux jeunes se lancent à l'attaque des deux soldats rouges, Chris par a toutes vitesse et évite toutes les boules de feu que lui envoi l'élève de Griador, Tom maîtrise deux lampadaire, un dans chaque mains, il les envois directement sur Griador, il ne passe pas loin, Chris court encore est toujours autour des deux soldats il saute et délivre un coup de pied sur le torse de Griador qui se retrouve à terre. Tom s'empare d'un banc et le propulse sur l'élève qui le prend en pleine tête. Les deux hommes sont à terre, Tom s'approche avec un autre lampadaire maîtrisé par son pouvoir, il va pour le jeter sur le jeune soldat lorsque celui-ci propulse une boule de feu sur le lampadaire et sur Tom qui se retrouve a terre. Chris le voie et s'écris :

« Noooooon ! TOM ! »

Il est blessé, juste touché au bras droit, bruler sévèrement, il reste a terre alors que Chris déclenche en lui une colère immense. Il part, plus vite que jamais, il monte sur les murs pour que l'on ne le trouve plus, il tourne à toutes vitesse autour des deux hommes qui se rapproche petit a petit, un vent de plus en plus fort entoure les soldats rouge, ils ne peuvent plus bouger comme emprisonner de la vitesse de Chris. Il s'éloigne… les deux hommes sont a terre brusqué par le vent de Chris, ils se relèvent, au moment ou Chris arrive sur eux a une allure incroyable, les deux bras tendu comme une croix, il frappe les deux têtes en même temps. Les deux soldats sont a terre, se tordant de douleur, il tente de se relever quand même lorsque Tom, allongé à terre tend sa main gauche vers une statue situé pas loin, elle est énorme, il parvient à la lever et la propulse sur les deux soldats rouges qui la voient arriver, impuissant

« Nooooooooon ! »

La statue les percute de plein fouée pour les projeter vingt mètres plus loin. Cette fois ils resteront à terre. Chris se précipite vers Tom et appelle les secours. Une fois dan l'ambulance, Chris reste figé en regardant l'ampleur des dégâts, tout à coup Mélanie arrive

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? »

« Je vous ai vu, Tom va bien ? C'était incroyable »

« Viens voir ce mec qui voulait nous tuer »

Mélanie et Chris arrivent devant la statue et c'est un effet de surprise qui s'empare d'eux. Le soldat rouge est étendu là, mort, mais Griador n'est plus là, comment a-t-il fait ? Griador n'est pas mort, il a pu partir après cette terrible attaque de Tom. Chris regarde Mélanie d'un air incompréhensible

« Ça ne sera pas si facile finalement, ce n'est pas fini »

« Vous avez été géniaux, vous avez sauvez nos vies »

Chris met la main dans sa poche et saisi la fameuse balle de Griador, il la regarde sans savoir quoi faire. La seule solution serait de la mettre hors de porté de toutes personnes, de plus Griador doit en avoir d'autre, selon ses dires il veut tous nous tuer avec ça. Une rapide réflexion avant de choisir de l jeter à la Seine, là elle ne sera jamais plus retrouvée.

« Allons voir Tom, tu as ta voiture ? J'en ai marre de courir »

Les deux amis rient, et parte pour l'hôpital en se repassant cette folle bataille dans la tête.

Arrivé a l'hôpital, Chris ne sais pas comment annoncer a Tom que tout ça n'est pas fini, que Griador est toujours en vie. En même temps il se demande s'il pourra embrasser Mélanie qui le rend de plus en plus amoureux chaque jour. Mais il faut improviser, ils arrivent à l'hôpital.

« Bonjours, je cherche Tom Griot s'il vous plait ! »

« Il vient d'être monté en chambre, il va bien, chambre 453 »

« Merci beaucoup »

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils prennent l'ascenseur, pendant ce temps Chris regarde Mélanie, que faire ? Comme dans les films ? L'amour dans l'ascenseur, ou même juste un baisé. Pas le temps de réfléchir, ni d'agir, l'ascenseur s'ouvre pour le 4eme étage. Comment font 'il dans les films pour avoir le temps ?  
Ils entrent dans la chambre et vois Tom, le bras dans un bandage et tout sourire de voir ses amis.

« Je me demandais si vous alliez venir ou rester à vous bécoter. »

« Dit pas n'importe quoi, ça va ton bras mon pot ? »

« Ça va t'inquiète pas »

« On a un petit problème mec, Griador n'est pas mort, quand je suis allé voir il n'était plus la, il à réussi à partir. »

« Après ce que je lui ai mis ! »

« En parlant de ça, incroyable ! T'es trop fort ! »

« S'il faut se confronter à lui à nouveau, on le fera, je n'ai pas peur de ce guignol. »

Réalisant tout à coup de ce qu'il on fait sur la place de la défense, Tom et Chris rient, se serrent la main. Chris se retourne, prend Mélanie dans ses bras, hésitante, elle le serre aussi, tout ça pour finir d'un baisé long et langoureux. Tom les regarde avec joie et leur dit simplement

« Rentrez les amoureux ! Finissez vos bêtises chez vous ! »

Malgré l'idée que la bataille n'est pas finie, c'est heureux que rentre chez eux, les amoureux.


End file.
